


stepping stones: one, two, three

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of Kurt & Blaine’s sexual relationship. <em>It was as if they were standing on stepping stones, each time they were together leaving with the promise of just a little bit more, a little something different, with a myriad of different directions they could go in.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	stepping stones: one, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> For heartsasmagnets , hazyjayne , & naderegen who ~~begged~~ asked nicely for me to fill this on twitter and for heartsasmagnets ’s prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/1044448.html?thread=65102816#t65102816).

Blaine threw his books in the trunk of his car and waved goodbye to a few of his fellow Warblers. Summer break had finally arrived and he didn’t have much on the agenda for two and a half months, other than spending time with Kurt. It sounded absolutely perfect after the last three months.

His dad had been kind of furious that he wasn’t working at King’s Island again, like Blaine had for the past three summers. Kurt would be working at his dad’s shop part time, and so would Blaine. Blaine had been over for family dinner one Friday when Burt had been complaining about needing to upgrade his computer system at the shop. Kurt had gone on and on about how wonderful Blaine was with computers. Blaine and Burt had had quite a few one-on-one conversations since he and Kurt started dating, and Burt had finally stopped looking at him with that ‘I don’t know what to make of you’ face. Blaine might have even gone far enough to say Burt liked him, but he didn’t want to push his luck.

After a few more conversations, it was decided that Blaine could do what Burt needed, and sitting in the cool AC of the office, watching Kurt work on cars sounded a whole lot more exciting than singing with random girls in the summer heat at a theme park.

His father had been originally excited to hear he would be working at a tire and lube shop – thinking that the summer they rebuilt that car had finally rubbed off on Blaine – until he realized he was working at his boyfriend’s fathers’ shop (with said boyfriend), working on computers instead of cars. That’s when it progressed to furious again, and they kind of weren’t speaking at this point.

It didn’t matter. Regardless of his family troubles, he was excited to spend more time with Kurt, working or not. The past three months he felt like he hadn’t spent enough time with Kurt, between the transfer, and Nationals, and the prom debacle, and final exams. He had selfishly been used to spending so much time with Kurt at Dalton – as friends – that he was missing him more and more now that they were dating. They still met for coffee a few times a week, and went out every weekend, and talked constantly. He tried not to let on, because he saw how happy Kurt was, but truth be told, Blaine really missed Kurt.

And if he was being entirely selfish – he was really getting sick of making out in the back of cars and movie theaters. That’s all they’d had time for, and Blaine would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t ready for something – _anything_ – more. He’d been trying to figure out how to go about talking to Kurt about it, because their last conversation about sex had gone over _so well_ (granted, they weren’t dating then, but still). Blaine knew Kurt was still skittish about the whole thing, from the way he tensed if Blaine’s hand slipped too low on his back while they were kissing – and if Kurt wasn’t ready for anything more, fine, but Blaine at least wanted the opportunity to talk about it.

Blaine didn’t have to wait long for the perfect opportunity. His phone buzzed while he was at a red light halfway between Dalton and The Lima Bean.  
 _  
From: Kurt  
Hey, I can’t make coffee this afternoon, but family dinner is canceled – my dad and Carole have to go to some party for her work, and Finn and Quinn are going out – do you want to come over here? Around six? _

Blaine just smiled to himself before pulling into an empty parking lot to type a response. This was going to be the best summer ever.

\---

There had been no time for discussion when Blaine showed up at Kurt’s doorstep. Kurt began kissing him almost immediately, as if he was intent on showing Blaine how much he was missed lately too. They had progressed to Kurt’s room – to his _bed, this_ was new – and Blaine was hovering over Kurt, placing kisses on his jaw, and really, what did they need to talk about? Blaine could barely remember what he meant to say to Kurt, but it seemed like Kurt was on the same page, no talking needed. Kissing was _much_ more fun than talking, anyways.

Kurt tugged on Blaine’s shirt to bring him closer to his mouth, and Blaine lost his balance, collapsing onto Kurt. This was new too – and Kurt was _hard._ Kurt was _hard_ against Blaine’s _thigh._ Blaine’s brain short circuited for a moment and he involuntarily groaned before his sense of decency kicked back in – he loved where this was going, but what if Kurt didn’t?

“I’m sorry,” Blaine gasped, “I can – I mean –“ His brain-to-mouth connection was failing him, and he hoped Kurt understood.

Kurt looked at him, eyes wide and dark. “No, you should stay,” he said quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks. “You should – good – yeah.”

Apparently, Blaine wasn’t the only one unable to speak coherently. He grinned before leaning down and kissing Kurt, tilting Kurt’s head back to go deeper, rolling his hips a bit into Kurt’s. Kurt made a soft gasp against Blaine’s mouth, and jerked his hips up to meet Blaine’s again. They repeated the actions a few times, and Blaine’s body was on sensory overload. Kurt felt so good against him, and this was plenty perfect for the _something more_ Blaine had wanted.

Unfortunately, it all felt so good that Blaine was going to come if Kurt merely looked at him the right way. Blaine was not going to mess up Kurt’s clothes without permission (damnit, why _hadn’t_ they talked?). It took all the strength Blaine had to speak. “Maybe,” he said, breathing heavily, “maybe we should slow down a little.”

“Yeah,” Kurt replied, just as breathless. “Yeah, okay.” Blaine rolled off Kurt, and Kurt turned on his side, facing Blaine. The two stared at each other silently, trying to steady their breathing.

Not even ten minutes had gone by when they heard the front door open. “Kurt? Blaine?” Carole called out. “We’re back early!”

Kurt’s eyes got wide, and Blaine was pretty sure his matched. “We were watching _Romeo & Juliet_ and we just finished and now we’re going for coffee, okay?” Kurt said intensely, and Blaine wondered if he had that filed away in the back of his head for future use.

Blaine just nodded. “Kurt … Kurt, I need a moment.”

Kurt nodded quickly back. “Does my hair look okay?” He glanced in the mirror before slipping out the door quietly.

Blaine ran to Kurt’s bathroom and shut the door, just in case. Burt Hummel had almost walked in on Blaine on top of Kurt, Blaine pressing down into Kurt and kissing him, why wasn’t that enough to kill his erection? Probably because he kept thinking of what he was doing to Kurt, and the bathroom smelled just like him, a mixture of his cologne, soap, and all of the creams for his face …

 _Oh, fuck it,_ he thought, and pulled down his pants. This would surely be quicker. He was right; it only took three quick strokes to bring him to the edge, coming over his hand, trying to avoid getting anything on his clothes or the bathroom tile.

\---

When they finally made enough small talk with Carole and Burt to satisfy their curiosity (and Blaine honestly thought they didn’t seem _that_ guilty), they made it to Blaine’s car and drove in silence to The Lima Bean. When they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine could see him shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. Blaine joined in the laughter, and asked, “Drive through?” Blaine ordered their coffees at the window and they settled into a parking space. It was still light out for being almost eight o’clock, the sun just starting to set.

“I feel like we should talk,” Blaine started, sipping his coffee.

“Why?” Kurt responded, his voice too high and nervous for Blaine’s liking. “What – what do we need to talk about?”

“I just think we should talk about all of this,” Blaine said, gesturing with the hand not holding his coffee. “You know, so we’re on the same page.”

“I’m on whatever page you want me to be on, Blaine,” Kurt replied, tersely, staring out the window.

“Kurt –“ Blaine started, turning to face him.

“No, Blaine, really. Why do you always have to talk about things? Why can’t we just let them happen?” Kurt was still staring out the window, but he was blushing now.

“Because I need to know! I need to know for my wellbeing,” Blaine said, a little too loudly, and he lowered his voice before he continued. “I need to know if I’m moving too fast or too slow or what’s okay and what’s not – Kurt, I stopped us earlier because I was about two seconds away from coming my brains out and I didn’t know if that would freak you out or make you angry because I messed up our clothes or _what,_ exactly, so I stopped, and then I had to jerk off in your bathroom because I couldn’t calm myself down to go interact with your parents.”

Kurt turned to him at that point and it was Blaine’s turn to blush. “You – you jerked off in my bathroom? While I was downstairs talking to my parents?” Blaine met his eye, and Kurt didn’t look mad – he almost looked curious, like he wanted to know more.

“Well, yeah, I’m really sorry, I don’t think I left a mess, but it just – it smelled like you Kurt, like your cologne and I just – I’m sorry.”

Kurt almost looked amused now. “You jerked off in my bathroom while thinking of me?”

Blaine’s brow furrowed. “Of course I was thinking about you, who else would I be thinking about?”

Kurt turned to look out the window again. “I don’t know – we’ve already established that I’m not sexy, I just figured you were thinking of Jake Gyllenhaal or something.”

Well, crap. “Kurt,” he said, putting his coffee in the cupholder and grabbing Kurt’s arm. “Kurt, I’m not just dating you for lack of options, or anything. I’m dating you because _I like you,_ I think you’re adorable, attractive, and sexy – and before you start, you are sexy, just not so much when you try, okay?” Kurt closed his jaw that had dropped open to protest. “Kurt, every time after we make out, I go home and get myself off to you, not some random celebrity, just images of _you_ in my head, so give yourself some credit, okay?”

Kurt was full on scarlet now, still staring out the window, but there was a small smile on his face, almost a little smug, like he enjoyed knowing that Blaine got off to him.

“So, can I assume that you think of me while you masturbate as well?” Blaine asked, matching his smile.

“Who says I’m the type of guy that even does that?” Kurt said, but his tone was light and teasing.

“Because I don’t think you would have thought me jerking off in your bathroom was hot if you’d never done it before.” Blaine let out a quiet laugh and Kurt laughed with him.

“Touché.” They sat in silence for a moment, Blaine letting Kurt collect his thoughts. “Blaine, let’s just say you’ve been my go-to since before we were dating.”

“Fair enough.” There was more silence, mainly because Blaine’s brain was filled with images of Kurt in his room, touching himself and thinking of Blaine. “You should show me sometime.” Damnit. “Wait! That came out wrong,” he amended at the sight of Kurt’s quirked eyebrow. “I just mean … maybe it would be good to do something you’re already comfortable with, you know? So you don’t worry so much?”

“I don’t know if I’m there yet,” Kurt said, staring out the window again. Blaine was thankful for his honesty. “I’m just – I just like myself a whole lot better with clothes on.”

“Kurt, I’ll take you any way I can get you.” Well, that sounded horrible. He leaned over the steering wheel and groaned. “I did not mean for that to sound so creepy. I keep putting my foot in my mouth today. I think you broke my brain earlier.”

Kurt was laughing quietly. “What I meant to say was, fabulous clothes or not – just remember I like you for you, Kurt.”

It was Kurt’s turn to reach over and squeeze Blaine’s arm. “Thanks.”

\---

The next two days, Kurt had plans to help Rachel redecorate her bedroom (Kurt would never turn down a redecoration project) – so Blaine hadn’t planned on seeing him until Monday morning at the shop. He’d kept busy, grabbing lunch with Thad on Saturday, and seeing some alien movie with David on Sunday afternoon. Kurt had texted him updates when he had time ( _Blaine, I had to talk her out of pink paint. PEPTO. BISMOL. PINK_. and _seventeen is too old to have fuzzy animals on your bedspread, right? RIGHT?! Rachel wants a second opinion [and really, you know what the right answer is here]._ )

So, when Blaine was settling into bed, trying to decide what movie to put on to fall asleep to, he was surprised to see his phone light up and Kurt’s face flash on the screen.

“Were you able to save all of the fuzzy animals for the elementary set?” Blaine asked into the phone and Kurt chuckled.

“I was. How was your weekend?” There was a funny edge to Kurt’s voice that Blaine couldn’t quite place.

“Fine. Thad and David say hi.” He paused and Kurt didn’t say any more, but seemed to be breathing kind of heavy. “So, what’s up? I didn’t think I’d hear from you again tonight?”

“I just … I was getting ready for bed and thinking of you.” Oh. _Oh._ Kurt’s voice was soft and kind of breathy, a tone that went straight to Blaine’s dick, and by god, it was quite possibly the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard.

Blaine waited a second to catch his breath, because he could _not_ mess this up. He knew Kurt was putting himself out there and this had to go well, because if it went wrong, if Blaine put his foot in his mouth again, he wouldn’t be there in person to fix it.

“What are you up to?” Kurt said, suddenly sounding uncertain.

“I was just picking out a movie to watch … but this is a much better option.” Blaine flicked off the TV and settled down on his pillows. “Were you thinking about anything in particular?” Blaine wanted to be absolutely sure he was reading into this correctly.

“I was thinking about the other day, when you told me about what happened when you were in my bathroom?”

Kurt’s voice broke a little at the end, and Blaine could practically hear his blushing through the phone. Really, this was an excellent idea, because Blaine could pretend to ignore those things because he wasn’t there in person to see them.

“That’s a good thing to be thinking about,” Blaine replied, lowering his voice and turning off his light.

“I thought you would think so.” Blaine could hear him smiling. “Anyways … I was wondering … you didn’t exactly give me many details.”

“There weren’t many to give, it didn’t last long.” Kurt laughed at that, loud and bright, and though it was the truth, Blaine knew he couldn’t just stop there. “I was already so hard from what we had been doing before.”

“Yeah? What else?” Kurt’s breath hitched after he said it, and Blaine didn’t even have to ask if Kurt was touching himself, he could tell from his irregular breathing, and it didn’t take Blaine long to shift his boxers and get his free hand where he needed it.

“You felt it, remember? I remember how hard you were too, and how it felt so good with our hips pressed together, and when you kissed that spot on my neck.” Blaine’s breath caught then, and he tried to slow his pace.

“Mmmmhmmm,” was all Kurt could manage, so Blaine continued on.

“You turned me on so much, Kurt, you’re turning me on so much now and you’re not even here. I just – I couldn’t wait until I got home to get off, I had to do it right then –“

“And then?” Kurt interrupted him, breathing more ragged than before.

“And then I was in the bathroom, and it just smelled like _you,_ Kurt, your cologne and soap and lotions and I just couldn’t get you out of my head – I imagined you doing so much to me Kurt, things I know you’re not ready for, stuff even I’m not ready for, but I just – everything Kurt.” He heard Kurt hold back a moan, and could picture him biting his lip to keep it in. “And right now, oh, Kurt, the noises you’re making, I’m so hard again right now.”

“You’re – now?“ Kurt broke off, unable to finish his thought.

“Yeah, just like that day in the bathroom, I told you Kurt, you do these things to me, no one else. That day in the bathroom, all I had to do is imagine it was your hand instead of mine, and I came so hard, so quick, just one, two three, and it was done –“

He heard Kurt whimper so he figured he was close. Blaine was pretty close himself. “I wish I was there right now, Kurt, I want more than anything to see you come, I bet you look so unbelievable –“ and then Blaine couldn’t hold back any longer, he was coming hard and fast and crying out Kurt’s name.

“Blaine – did you just?” His voice sounded a little strangled, like he didn’t believe what had just happened.

Blaine was nodding, before realizing that Kurt couldn’t see him, so he whispered, “Yeah, your turn,” and apparently, that’s all it took before Kurt was sighing, “Oh, Blaine,” and silencing more noises in his throat.

There was silence other than their breathing as they both came down. “I think,” Kurt finally said, “I think next time you should be here in person.”

\---

It was almost two weeks before they had any quality alone time again, and it came up unexpectedly. They had gone to Breadstix, and were planning on catching a movie, but the waiter was so painfully slow, they would have missed the beginning. They walked into Kurt’s house laughing about the waiter’s poor excuse for a hairstyle, and practically ran into Burt in the foyer.

“What are you boys doing here?” he said, gruffly. “I thought you were doing dinner and a movie.”

“We had the worst waiter ever, and ended up missing the movie time,” Kurt said, catching Blaine’s eye which sent them into another fit of laughter. Burt shifted nervously, obviously not in on the joke, and Kurt stopped. “Why, what are you up to? Carole’s working, right?”

Burt shoved his hands in his pockets, almost looking guilty. “Rick called and wanted to know if I could meet him for a beer. One light beer,” he emphasized when Kurt went to protest. “It’s Friday night and I think I’m entitled to one damn beer, Kurt.”

Kurt blinked, and must have figured his heart healthy speech would be best saved for later, because he just replied, “You’re right. Have fun, dad!” Kurt patted him on the shoulder, walking past him towards the stairs. Blaine smiled and waved and followed him, and something must have clicked in Burt’s mind, that Kurt’s response was just too darn easy, because they had just started up when they heard, “Wait.”

Kurt pulled his bitch face out of thin air and turned to face his father. “Dad, we are going to watch a movie, like we would have done at the theater if we hadn’t been served by the high school dropout from hell. I’m not sure which one, but I’m sure Netflix will have something highly appropriate.”

The tables had turned, and Burt just sighed. “Yeah, alright. Don’t stay up too late; I expect both of you at the shop at nine tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Blaine replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Burt shook his head. “Have fun, kids.”

As soon as Burt had closed the door, Blaine whispered, “Kurt, we don’t have to –“ but Kurt held a finger to his lips to shush him, and as soon as Burt’s ignition kicked in, grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

“I think your dad likes me,” Blaine said, smiling as he closed the door to Kurt’s bedroom behind them.

“I think you should stop talking about my dad if you still want the possibility to see me naked tonight,” Kurt countered matter-of-factly, and Blaine must have looked as surprised as he felt at the admission, because Kurt just laughed low in his throat, and Blaine was already getting hard before they even kissed.

“That laugh thing you do … I like that,” Blaine admitted, following Kurt over to his bed. Kurt looked at him like he was a little crazy, but laughed again and motioned for him to join him.

“I figured we could just start like normal, except …” Kurt trailed off, cheeks getting pink and suddenly interested in his comforter. Blaine reached out to cradle his face.

“Except I don’t go home.” Kurt nodded, and though they had done this part dozens of times, still looked a little unsure, so Blaine bridged the gap between them, kissing him hard, trying to show Kurt how much this meant to him, how wonderful it would be.

Blaine could still sense hesitation, so he kept kissing Kurt until he felt it melt away, then finally tilting them back against the pillows. He had just gotten around to teasing Kurt’s earlobe, when Kurt pulled back and said, “Okay, hold on.”

He got up and walked over to the light switch by the door and Blaine realized what he was about to do. “Hey, wait!”

“I never do this with the light on, Blaine.”

“But … if you turn off the light, I won’t be able to see you.”

Blaine could see Kurt freezing up and closing himself off, his arms were tight across his chest. “It’s just – I thought we this was about making me comfortable?”

Blaine’s eyes searched around the room, looking for a solution. “What about the candle?” he asked, pointing to the candle on Kurt’s bookshelf. “What if we turn off the lamp and light the candle, it’ll be barely any light, and everyone looks amazing by candlelight, right?”

Kurt’s gaze was fixed on the candle now. “Blaine, that’s for decoration purposes only.”

“Is that some fancy way of saying it doesn’t actually work as a candle?” Blaine asked. “Because I’ll totally buy you a new one.”

Blaine figured Kurt’s next retort would be about how he didn’t have anything to light it with, but he saw Kurt dig around in his vanity and pull out a small matchbook before turning off the light and bringing the candle over.

“You’re lucky I took these from that French place we went to a while back.” When he lit the candle, Blaine could see him flushing, almost like he didn’t want him to know he had taken the souvenir.

“I am,” Blaine replied, rubbing small circles on Kurt’s arm through his shirt while Kurt cleared his nightstand of flammable objects.

“If we burn down the house, I’m telling my dad it was your idea,” Kurt said, climbing back into bed.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to bring up your family for the rest of the night.”

Kurt tilted his head in response, ignoring the statement otherwise, before saying, “I think I’m going to take my shirt off now, before I chicken out, okay?” Blaine was about to say something about how he didn’t have to, they didn’t have to do _anything_ , but his face must have gave him away because Kurt added, “I know, I know, lame joke, sorry.”

He took in a shaky breath and started unbuttoning his blue cotton shirt – which was fairly tame for Kurt’s standards, Blaine wondered if he had picked it because of that. When Kurt finally unbuttoned it and shrugged it off his shoulders, Blaine realized he had been holding his breath the whole time. He exhaled slowly and could see Kurt start to squirm under the scrutiny, but he just so looked _so damn good_ to Blaine.

“I know, I’m –“ Kurt started to say, but Blaine cut him off.

“Hey. No. Whatever you’re thinking, I can assure you it’s not what I’m thinking. You look incredible, Kurt.” He tentatively reached a hand out towards Kurt, but stopped and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I – I’m just going to watch, okay, because if I start touching you, I don’t know if I can control myself. Your skin just looks so soft and pale and perfect…”

Even under the candlelight, Blaine could see Kurt blushing at his words, but he just said, “Maybe you could take your shirt off too?”

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine responded, only breaking eye contact when he pulled his v-neck over his head. Kurt had started working on the button of his jeans, and Blaine’s hand hovered over his own, until he saw the quick nod from Kurt. They were finally both down to their boxers and Kurt paused a moment to finally look at Blaine, a small smile forming on his lips. Blaine tried to not seem anxious, because Kurt was nervous enough for the both of them. Kurt leaned in to kiss him then, and Blaine placed a hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer.

“Sorry,” Kurt said quietly, as he broke the kiss. “I got distracted. I’m gonna …”

He turned to rummage in his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion. “Please, Kurt, you have no idea how much I want you to, how much I’ve been thinking about it.” Blaine’s cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers, but it had to stay there, because this was about Kurt – it would just have to wait, but Kurt putting his thumbs under the waistband of his own was driving Blaine crazy.

“Oh yeah?” Kurt said, finally removing them, discarding them on the floor. Blaine couldn’t help but stare again, and when Kurt tentatively stroked himself, Blaine realized he needed to keep his mouth busy so his hands wouldn’t wander.

He breathed in sharply. “Yeah, every night, Kurt, every night I’ve been imagining you doing this, and it’s so much better in person.” Kurt’s grip was firmer now, more sure, as if Blaine’s words helped, so Blaine kept talking, resting his head on the pillow near Kurt’s shoulder, close to his ear.

“Kurt, you look amazing right now,” Blaine said, watching his pace and pressure, trying to memorize it so when he finally got the chance to replace Kurt’s hand with his own it would be just how he liked it. “So amazing, I’m so damn lucky – god, Kurt, you have no idea.” Kurt began twisting under the head and held back a moan. Blaine wanted to tell him to not hold back, but maybe that was best suited for another time.

“Blaine? Can you –“ Kurt’s eyes opened at that point, dark and wide, and his lips were swollen from the kissing earlier, and Blaine would have honestly done whatever Kurt asked of him at that point.

“Anything, Kurt, anything.”

“Kiss me.”

Hungry for _anything_ after watching and not touching, Blaine kissed Kurt probably a little too forcefully, but Kurt just gasped and whined in his mouth, and as much as Blaine loved it, he didn’t know how much longer he could take. “Please, Kurt, I know you’re close, come for me, I want you to come so bad.”

“Yeah?” Kurt sounded hesitant but worn out, and one “please” from Blaine was all that was needed to send him over the edge.

\---

It was like that all summer. It was as if they were standing on stepping stones, each time they were together leaving with the promise of just a little bit more, a little something different, with a myriad of different directions they could go in. In the beginning, Blaine was the one to lead them to the next step, but by August, Kurt was grabbing Blaine’s hand, taking multiple steps at once, and Blaine still couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

\---

(and now that we're done, on a completely different note, [the award for best comment ever](http://community.livejournal.com/theonewithfics/5000.html?thread=65416#t65416) goes to moonlitsiren, read and laugh hysterically)


End file.
